Will the love last?
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: Andros and Ashley love each other and everything is going good untile Andros is killed and Ashley will do anything to avenge his death but is Andros really dead and is ahsley even good anymore
1. Happiness is shattered

A/N- Ok I do Owen the bad guys but no power ranger characters oh and English is not my first language so please do not mind the grammar and spelling I am using spell check but that does not always pick up on everything.

Ashley and Andros stood watching the sunset on a beautiful planet

"Nothing could mess up this moment" Andros said looking in to Ashley's eyes he smiled seeing her how much he loved his long-term girlfriend and he hoped she loved him the same.

"Nothing indeed" Ashley answered

"But it could be better" Andros looked at Ashley who turned to look at him

"How could it be any better?"

"Like this" he got down on one knee and opened a small box "Ashley will you marry me?"

"You really want to marry me?" Ashley asked Andros.

"Of course nothing could ever keep me from you" he assured her "Not even death" Ashley smiled and put her arms around Andros neck and stared into his eyes she loved him so much

"Then yes I will marry you" Andros slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up and kissed her.

"I can not believe it we are getting married" Andros said once they broke away

"Ya it really did make this day a whole lot better" She kissed him again savoring this moment both never wanted it to end.

"Was I not invited to the party" came a voice from behind them they both turned to see a scary looking creature

"Who are you?" Andros asked stepping in front of Ashley in a way to protect her.

"My name is Dark profile and I am here to get ride of you lost in space rangers or at lest just you the red ranger"

"Well your not getting me or anyone"

Ashley stood watching as Andros fought the monster and his goons she was about to step in when something hit her in the head causing he to fall to the ground in blackness.

2 hours later

"Andros" Ashley murmured she was coming out of her black out "Andros" she said again once she opened her eyes saw Andros laying on the ground a pool of blood around him. She crawled as fast as she could over to him "Andros" She said as a tear slid down her face on to Andros face.

"Ashley" Andros said in a week voice

"Andros your…your…"

"Dying" he finished for her

"No do not say that you're not dying your going to live and we are going to get married do not dye on me" Ashley had many tears falling down her face Andros put his hand up and picked up the necklace she was warring it had a small white horse on it

"This necklace was a present from me and as long as the horse stays pure white there is always good in the world and I will find a way back to you"

"I love you Andros" Ashley told him

"I love you too," Andros told her

"I will find Dark profile and get him for what he has done to you"

"Ashley…" before he could finish what he was saying he vanished

"ANDROS ANDROS" Ashley fell back and cried

A/N-So what do you think? What happened to Andros?


	2. The dark Princess in the lost galaxy

It had been 2 weeks since Andros had been hurt and just vanished Ashley was outraged she took his ship and went threw out the galaxy looking from Dark Profile she had night mares about the day Andros was killed and taken from her but the weird thing was a just vanished and not just went limp. He also tried to tell her something but what?

Ashley was on some unknown planet

"You looking for me?" Came the same dark voice Ashley had herd when Andros was killed

"Oh yes I am" She said turning with a blaster in her hand

"Oh I would not do that if I were you" Dark profile said with a snicker

Ashley blasted but since she was so mad it missed

"You see you can not win I think your beloved red ranger was trying to tell you to not stay mad?" he said smiling

"What do you know" Ashley spat back

"You see when you are mad this could happen to you" Dark profile raised his hand and darkness shot out surrounding Ashley. Pulling Ashley to the ground she lay on the grass grasping for air. Dark Profile walked over to her.

"You see when you are mad you can easily become evil well with a little help that is"

Ashley smiled and stood up she looked at dark profile a hit of evil in her eyes

"You are no longer Ashley you are know the princess of all darkness1" Cried out and gave an evil laugh.

Some were far away

Andros woke up to see he was in a hospital

"Look he is waking up" came a female voice.

"Were an I?" Andros asked but nothing came out except a mumble of words it hurt to speak or move.

"He is trying to say something" came another female voice

Andros tried again this time going slowly

"Were…am…I?"

"You are Space Colony Terra Venture"

"What…?" He said very confused then all the memories came back "Ashley" he said he sat up ignoring the pain "Were…is" he had are hard time speaking "were…is…ash…Ashley" he said

"Sir you have to lay back down" the girls in yellow and pink said

"No… Ashley" he said loudly He stood up wincing in the pain "Were…is…she" his thought felt like knives were scratching it

"Who?" the girl in yellow asked

"Ashley she was… she was with me"

"Uh we did not see her or you… you sorta just showed up," said the girl in yellow

Just then Leo walked in the girl in pink looked at him "Leo we can not get him to sit down her keeps going on about some girl named Ashley"

"I am hurt not def I can still her you talking and I am not ranting I want to be with her were is she!" Demanded Andros Leo walked over

"Lay down and let us explain" Leo gave him a little push so Andros had to sit down plus Andros could not fight the pain much longer so he sat down reluctantly.

About a half hour later Leo had expanded to Leo how Andros just showed up were they were working on some planet they were at they took him back to the ship and treated him not thinking he was going to make it. Leo looked Andros

"But you did make it you seamed to have something that made you want to live" Andros rolled his eyes

"Ashley" he said loudly his throat did not hurt as much anymore

"Ok but we have no idea were she even is we do not know were you came from" Andros looked at the two girls

"So who are you?" he asked them

"My name is Kendrix" said the girl in pink

"I am Maya" the other girl said

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"Andros" he said

"Well Andros you need to take it easy and not get up we will look for this Ashley Leo said him and the two girls walked out leaving Andros alone. Andros looked up at the sky

"Ashley were are you"

Dark Profile's Ship

"Princes is this room good for you?" he asked the princes of darkness formally known as Ashley

"Its fine… for now, but there is not anything to destroy"

"Well anything you want to destroy you can it is your choice the best place around her would be Space Colony Terra Venture"

"Then lets go there and destroy it" The princess said smiling She wore all black a black short dress black lipstick she had even dyed her hair black. And on her neck she wore the neck less Andros had given her but his time it was pure black.

A/N ok I have not seen much lost in space or lost galaxy so I am not sure if this story is 100 accurate with how they act especially lost galaxy characters I do not know how they usually are.


	3. The dark Princess unmasked

That night Andros fell in to a deep sleep full of dreams of Ashley but in his dreams she wore the necklace he gave her the only problem was it was not a white horse it was Black he tossed and turned as his dreams turned in to memories happy memories.

"Andros do you like me" Ashley asked him as they gazed into each other's eyes

"No" he replied

"Oh…uh…"

"I do not like you I love you"

"Really?"

"Yes more then anything in the world"

"I love you too… more then anything in the world and nothing could ever stop me from loving you" Ashley smiled as she said this and so did Andros they were about to Kiss when the ship began to shake the other rangers rushed in

"We are under attack" cried out Tj

"You think" Ashley replied Andros looked at everyone

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready" they all answered

"Lets rocket" he said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Andros wake up it is morning" came Kendrix's voice

He opened his eyes to see he was not on his ship with Ashley "Oh" he said as he woke

"You should eat some breakfast you have not eaten in a long time"

"I am not hungry" Kendrix walked out he could here her talking to some other girl the voice sounded familiar it was not that Maya girl it sounded like his sister but it couldn't be could it?

"Kendrix let me try and get him to eat," said the voice

"But you do not know anything about him"

"You don't either let me try"

"Fine I am kind of tired any way" The girl took the tray of food and walked in

"Sir you have to…" she stopped and dropped the tray Andros looked at the door and saw Karone

"Andros?"

"Karone?"

Karone ran over to Andros and hugged him

"Andros I have not seen you since you went on the romantic get away with Ashley

"We were attacked Ashley was not hurt but she wants revenge I fear she may be…"

"Able to get evil if she stays mad?"

"Yes and the longer she stays mad the easier it would be to turn her"

Kendrix walked in Karone what is all the food doing on the floor?" she demanded but Karone did not did not here her

"Andros I do not think she would go with out a fight"

"But if she is to mad then maybe"

"What makes you think this?"

"I keep having these dreams about her wearing the necklace I gave her but instead of it being a white horse it is pure black?"

"So?"

"It is special so that it would turn black if there is no hope left in the world no hope for her and I told her as long as it stays white I would find my way back to her"

"Do not worry Andros we will find her and show you…that there is nothing to worry about" Karone hugged him "Do not worry we will get her back safe and sound.

Kendrix watched at the two hugged again

"Karone you know him?" she asked

"Yes he is…he is my brother"

"What your brother!"

"Yes"

"That is why he told you everything"

"Yes and we need to put out a search for Ashley Hammond"

"Ok but why"

"No time for questions it is very important we find this girl"

"Karone what has gotten in to you… you know we need to have more facts if we are going to put out a instant search"

"Yes I now this and I have the facts I will fill you in on it later lets go"

"Hurry Karone do not let him get her if he does then we all might be doomed" Andros called out to the two girls as the left the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princes when do you want to start the attack?" asked Dark Profile

"Tonight when everyone is asleep that way we can scare them really bad"

"Well what do we do till then" asked goony one of the generals for her army

"Sit and wait" she snickered

That nigh

"Ok troops attack" she cried out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andros lay back in his bed he was the only one awake at this time. Until he herd the sound of lazars then the whole ship began to shake

"All unites to the front I repeat all unites to the front" came a voice over the loud speaker Andros looked at the loud speaker he looked out the window and saw a huge black ship the same ship that Black Profile he gone in side and spread away in

"Dark Profile" he said threw his teeth Andros threw his blackest off and grabbed his shirt he put it on over his bandage and rushed out of the room ignoring all the pain he raced out to see many people down Karone was one of the few left fighting along with Kendrix Leo Maya and 2 guys dressed in green and blue.

"Andros get inside" Karone yelled once she saw her brother

"No he is the one that attacked and ruined my life"

"Andros no" Karone cried as he picked up a blaster that was on the ground just when a dark light flew down in front of him

"Oh you come to help your friends" a voice from the light said the voice sounded like Ashley but evil just then the light vanished and Ashley stood there but she wore all black and her hair and makeup were black. Andros saw her necklace and instead of a little white horse was a little black horse. A pure black horse.


	4. Never give up

AN-This takes place right after lost galaxy ended. Oh and can someone tell me did the lost in space or galaxy rangers lose there powers in the end? This chapter is a little short sorry about that

"Ashley?" Andros whispered he looked in to her eyes "What happened?"

The girl just looked at him "I am the Princess of darkness Ardea"(AN-thought it would be better if I gave her a real name)

"What?" Andros looked into her once beautiful eyes, which were now full of evil.

"Know who should I dispose of first?" She said to Andros "Because I see you are not going to make the first move" She opened her hand a dark energy flew out hitting Andros making him Fly back. He hit the wall most people especially in his condition but he was not going to give up on Ashley that easily even if she was now the princess of all Darkness.

"Andros!" Karone cried out as he laid there for a second but then he got up to everyone's surprise.

"Ashley" he whispered he walked over to her "Ashley are you still in there"

Ardea looked at him but then looked away "troops lets go back" she yelled with a wave of her hand she was gone. Andros fell to his knees "Ashley" he said with a tear rolling down his check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dark Profile!" Shrieked Ardea

"Yes Princess"

"Why was some guy calling me Ashley and refusing to fight me and the blow I gave many others that knocked them out but him it stunned him for like a second then he got back up and came back to me calling me Ashley?"

"Just thought you were someone else my princess. What did he look like"?

So she described what Andros looked like. Dark profile's face fell he had to think of something to tell her

"It is the guy who attacked you the day I found you the day he killed you fiancé"

"Oh… then he will pay for it…but why can I not remember it"

"Uh you were so badly hurt you lost your memory "

"Then he will be the first to go," She said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Andros why did you come out there you are in no shape to fight" Karone said angrily

"Because it was the same ship…" Andros stopped seeing his sister was in no mood to argue

"The same ship that what?"

"The one that attacked the day I lost Ashley"

"You did not lose Ashley she is still alive"

"But evil" Andros said angrily he was getting tired of his sister one minute she was mad the next she was saying Ashley was still alive if she had gone evil she was gone forever

"So love is more powerful then evil"

Andros felt like everything was lost "There is no way I can bring her out of it"

"There are two things that make me believe you can"

"And what would that be" Andros said looking at Karone his sister smiled softly

"One she did not destroy you today when she had the chance"

"So that has happened before when one bad guy has done that"

"And why are you giving up on her so fast"

"Because…" He wondered why he did fell so helpless

"Andros you did not give up on me and look what happened I ended up becoming the pink galley ranger"

"But…"

"No buts if anyone can put her on the right path it is you Andros"

AN-Ok what do you think R/R


	5. A little white pony

Ardea sat on her chair she turned on a radio and the song…My hart will go on … played (AN- I am listing to the song right know so it is inspiring me)

**FLASH**

_"Andros" Ashley laughed as Andros spun her around he stopped when there faces were close and he whispered, "I love you Ashley nothing could ever stop me from loving you not even death"_

_"And I love you too nothing could ever stop me from loving you ever"_

_"No not even becoming evil would stop my love for you I have a present for you "_

_Andros told her he took out a small box_

_"Andros you shouldn't have"_

_"I know but I wanted to show you how much I love you"_

_Ashley opened the box and there was a little white horse necklace_

_"Oh Andros" She said "It is so beautiful I will never take it off" She smiled and put it on_

_"That necklace will really help sometime if you find your self in a jam"_

_"What?"_

_"You will see if the time comes" Andros planted a kiss on her lips_

**FLASH END**

"Why did I just see…"? Ardea stopped the horse necklace that girl had worn it looked so familiar she looked down at her Owen necklace she herd a voice in her head

"Remember as long as the horse is pure white I there is always hope and I will find a way back to you"

Ardea stood there staring at her black horse necklace she broke out of her trance when she heard Dark Profile

"Ardea when do you want to attack again?"

"Uh know would be fine"

"Ok troops you herd her move out"

"I am going to watch them work I am bored up here"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Andros sat on his bed it was no longer in the sick room due to the beds being needed for the people that were hurt in battle and Andros would not take up a bed he refused when there was someone a lot more hurt then he was. He walked out on his balcony he shared a room with Leo so the room was all red but the balcony was just stone. He looked out at the sky

"Oh Ashley why?" he asked has a tear rolled down his face his sadness soon turned to Anger "I will get you dark Profile for destroying mine and Ashley's happiness I will get you if it is the last thing that I do and I will get Ashley back from you and you can not stop me"

"Uh who you talking to?" came Leo's voice from behind

"Uh no one" Andros said. He walked over to his bed and pretended to fix it he refused to get close to any of these people last time he had fallen in love and have that ripped from him and he was not about to have that happen to him again.

"Why are you like this?" Leo asked angrily

"Do what?" Andros asked as if he did nothing wrong.

Then over the PA came the voice

"everyone to safely we are under attack"

Leo rushed out along with Andros

"No you stay" Leo told Andros he knew Andros would not listen but he had to try. And of course Andros ignored him and kept going "Fine then take these" he handed Andros a blaster.

**OUTSIDE**

Once Andros reached out side he saw that the robots were attacking but Ashley or Ardea was just floating above the battle watching as if she was board then she saw Andros

"Just the one I was looking for" She said with an evil laugh

"Why would you want to see me?" Andros asked incessantly he lowered his blaster

"Why are you not firing at me?" She asked surprised

"Because I could never hurt you"

"Ya sure you have already tried to kill me"

"I would never try to kill you… What has Dark profile told you because he is not telling you the truth," Andros took a step forward "I love you more then anything… nothing could ever stop me from loving you not even death"

"But you it can't…NO" She yelled she tried to blast him but he ducked"

"You do not want to kill me" Andros said as he took a step forward

"I will always want you died" She cried out as she tried to blast him again but her aim was off.

"I love you and nothing could ever stop that even if you kill me right know I will always love you" Andros looked at her necklace it was surrounded by a bright light and the little black horse became white

"It's white" Andros whispered and he smiled

Ardea looked at him and vanished so did all of the robots

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ardea sat on her chair

"My necklace it is…white?" She sat there wondering why it happened she soon turned on the radio and the song called…what hurts the most… began to play

**FLASH**

_Ardea felt like she was looking threw someone else's eyes she could fell sadness she looked down on the bed in front of her and there was the guy that she kept on seeing that said he loved her. She felt like she had no control over what happened_

_"Andros please wake up I love you and I do not want to lose you" a tear slid down her face a doctor walked in_

_" Miss. Hammond you know he is in a coma and he had a chance of never waking up?"_

_"Yes but I am not leaving his side" she another tear slid down her face as the doctor walked out_

_"Andros I am never going to give up on you I love you and I will never leave you" Ashley leaned over and kissed him._

_"Ashley" he came a horse whisper from Andros She felt happiness fill her hole body_

**FLASH END**

Once the song ended so did the felling and her daydream. Ardea stared out the window

"That name Ashley sounds so familiar like…I don't know"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Andros was once again out on the balcony Karone walked up behind him and put her hand on his back.

"Why so alone"

"I am thinking"

"Andros you do not need to be worried you will get her back"

"I know the necklace was white there is still hope Karone" he smiled and hugged his sister is was his first smile he had with true happiness he had felt in a long time


	6. Red once again

It had been 3 weeks and Ardea had not attacked some people were believing that she had given up and won but Andros new better once Ashley had her mind to something then there was almost no way to stop her good or evil but there was still a party of victory going on. People were calling Andros a hero for saving them or chasing away Ardea. He stood outside of the party he really did not want to go in and celebrate nothing because she was going to come back. Karone walked out and saw him along with Kendrix

"Hey why are you not enjoying the party?" Kendrix asked as the two walked over to him

"Because it is not celebrating anything she is not beet and she is going to come back"

"Oh come on party pooper" Karone joked

"I know her good or bad once she sets her mind to something she will fight for it to the very end… She is coming back and when everyone lest expects it" just as he spook it seamed everything came true the robots and Ardea showed up out side unknown to the whole party

"Hello" Ardea said evilly

"What your back for more betting" Kendrix asked

"No I have never been beaten I have just gotten board and this time I am going to truly destroy you… ROBOTS ATTACK" she yelled her robots ran into the building were the party was "you are for me to destroy" she looked at Andros

"You'll have to get threw us first Kendrix and Karone said

"Fine" she waked her hand and the two went flying and hit the ground hitting their heads and falling unconscious.

"Now for you" she blasted Andros with dark energy making him fly into the wall "You keep making me stop what I am doing but it will not work this time" she was yelling Andros stood up

"I am not going to fight you" Andros said clutching his arm

"Well then it will be a fast defeat" she attacked him again this blast hit him right on his chest. But he got back up. Ardea was getting annoyed

"IF you're not going to fight just give up"

"NO I am not going to give up on you I love you"

"Why do you keep saying that?" She blasted him again this time he fell to the floor and tried to get back up but struggled "Finally" she walked over and kicked him so he lay on his back she kneeled down next to him " Finally you are not able to get back up" she snickered "and know time for you destruction. She formed a fireball of darkness in her hand

"The necklace" he whispered in between breathes Andros put his hand up and picked up the necklace she was warring it was the small white horse necklace "This necklace was a present from me and as long as the horse stays pure white there is always good in the world and I will find a way back to you"

"What?" she said that sounded so familiar she still had the fireball in her hands but let it go into the sky "Andros?" she said but then shook her head "I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do the fireball came back and she was just about to hit him with it Andros herd a laser go off. Ardea sat there for a moment the fireball went away and she fell onto Andros

"NO" Andros yelled he ignored all his pain and turned Ardea over. He looked in the direction of were the laser came from it was one of the rookies that shot her Karone woke up just to see that and ran over to were Ardea was she put her hand on Andros's shoulder "Andros I am so sorry" she said has her big brother hugged Ardea in front of his eyes she changed back into Ashley (like in the ending astronima (sp?) turned back into Karone) She opened her eyes

"Ashley?" he asked a smile formed on her lips

"Yes…" she put her hand on her necklace and pulled it off she handed it to Andros "I love you but…" she winced in pain "I will always be with you…" her Hand fell limp

"NO Ashley no I found you do not leave me again please no" Andros cried as he help the person he loved the battle still raced on Dark Profile who had grown found of Ardea looked at the rookie "How dear you kill me princess" he yelled and threw a dark fireball at the rookie killing him on impact

Andros stood up his mopher sparked red he decided to try it out

"LETS ROCKET" he yelled and soon he was the red ranger once again.

"You are going to pay for what you did Dark Profile" Andros yelled

AN- so what do you think. I do not know when I will update if I get some reviews today I may put one up to night but I have to stat work on wensday so I am not sure if I will have as much time to right. please review (:


	7. 3000 years ago

"And what are you going to do kill me the way you killed her" Dark profile said with a laugh

"I didn't kill her… I never would kill her"

"It is your entire fault"

"NO" Andros yelled back he could fell the anger building inside of him all the anger agents dark profile that he had felt was being to boil over Andros wanted him gone "It is not my fault it is YOURS" Andros trembled with anger he jumped at Dark profile and swung with anger he kept on fighting with his anger pouring out. But soon Dark Profile had him down and demorphed.

"So you are the all mighty red lost in space ranger… I can hardly see why or how that came you forgot one big thing… never fight in anger" Dark Profile raised his sword Andros covered his face knowing he had failed and he would not avenge Ashley's death. Andros expected the final blow but instead there was a blinding light and Dark Profile yelling out in pain. Once Andros opened his eyes he saw Ashley in a beautiful dress it was a pale yellow with lace she also wore a small tear she look like… a princess.

"Ashley" Andros whispered but she did not answer. Andros took a closer look and saw her eyes grew yellow as she blasted Dark Profile with the light Dark Profile cried out in pain once again. He fell next to Andros but instead of running he began too laugh

"Just who I wanted the princess of light… never thought I would of gotten her for the princess of Darkness but you will die and once she dies everyone will die"

"You will not harm her" Andros cried out Dark Profile blasted him once again Andros could not fell his body his head hit the ground but he remained awake knowing Ashley was here and he was not going to leave her. He could see Ashley surrounded by the light.

"Dark Profile all you have done is over all your evil will come to a end" Ashley said lightly her voice so soft and no panic detected.

"A and what will you do" Dark Profile said. A small smile came on her face.

"The same I did 3000 years ago"

"WHAT!" Dark Profile said "but you are only holding the princesses power… You are not her!" Dark Profile cried out

"NO… Your dark princess was not truly found you only found a girl to hold the power but little did you know that girl used up her power since she truly was the princes of light… Me"

"No it could not be I destroyed you"

"No… Not my power" She opened her hands and blasted him with light he cried out in pain and as he was hit. A stream of gold light flew over everything the way it had when Zordon was destroyed. The light washed over destroying all of the smaller monsters that the others were struggling with and healing all the men and women who fought and got injured. But yet Dark Profile did not get destroyed that easily.

"Were you with out your prince remembering it took you and him to destroy the princess 3000 years ago and now I have the power… Hers and mine"

Ashley or the princess was starting to get weaker. Andros did not know what came over him but he felt like he lost control of his body he walked forward and put is hand right next to her red light began to swirl into the yellow and together more power came and hit Dark Profile. Dark profile yelled out "You will never get me you can never kill darkness only send it away." Andros stood next To Ashley

"Yes we will I know the way" Andros said with a smile

Dark Profile's face fell "no you don't know one does but me"

"Yes… LOVE"

"NO" Dark Profile yelled out. Andros turned his head and kissed Ashley

"I love you more then anything in the world" he told her and then kissed her

She smiled "I love you too" she said and kissed him too they both were engulfed by yellow and red light and a bigger light swept over the world and galleys all over just the same as Zordon's but bigger. Dark profile exploded and turned to dust. The light disappeared. Ashley was turned back into her self still kissing Andros. They were interrupted by cheering. They turned to everyone and smiled at everyone Kerone came round over along with the others. Everyone with smiling and cheering there name. Ashley turned to him

"Sorry" she said to him

"For what" Andros asked his lover

"For not linsang to you and getting mad and going evil"

"It is ok as long as we are together now that is all that matters"

He kissed her the kiss he had waited for this since he had proposed to her.

THE END

A/N—Ok That is that for this story but I am starting a dino and time force team up I know more about them


End file.
